Love of the half blood
by Hiding dormant in the shadows
Summary: Nelanie Woodson, a young girl with a doctors decree, gets dragged into the hellsing world without any knowledge on what to do, or where to go. Alucard seems to have taken a liking to her. What has the world come to. Please read. it may be short but the first chapter is the prologue. Please no flames. Love *Dormant*
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story for Hellsing. I had this Idea for a while, And I have plot for it. So no worries. Though I don't always write it down, but I have a really good memory when it comes to my stories so don't worry. I know my stories don't always seem best but I worked really hard on this one. So please give it a try.**

**Alucard: Am I mentioned in the first chapter.**

**Me: No**

**Alucard: *Pulls out Jackel and Casull* put me in the first chapter.**

**Me: Sorry I can't, the first chapter is for Nalanie, My oc, I'm sorry.**

**Alucard: *Sulks in the corner* Bitch**

**Me: *Shrugs*, I know anyway, I own nothing. please review.**

**Seras: Miss Dormant doesn't own hellsing only miss Nelanie.**

* * *

Nelanie Woodson; A fifteen year old high school Graduate, was walking down a dimly lit road heading towards her home. She had natural violet hair and blue green eyes that turn red when she is angry. All because of her heritage. But that's a story for another time. Nelanie was tall for her age, large breasts, curvy figure and long legs & perfectly rounded ass. She wore white skinny jeans, a purple T-shirt, the sleeves were white as well as the collar, She wore purple and white converse. This girl, though shunned and abandoned because of her hair and eyes, saw the beauty in everything. She accepts everything and one as they are; she cares for people, dead or alive. She has a cheerful demeanor. Now enough of my rambling and on with where we left off.

Nalanie smiled as she steadily walked down the street. She just got her licences as a doctor. She was as happy as can be. Nothing could ruin her good mood. She walked up the rickety wooden steps of her two story house humming a cheerful tune. she dug her keys from her back pocket and unlocked her door. She stepped in a smiled sadly.

"Welcome home Nelanie," She whispered. She closed her door and headed into the living room.

She plopped down on the couch and sighed closing her eyes. Falling into a restless slumber. Dreaming of vampires and zombie like creatures. Little did she know, was that the dream was very real and not a Dream at all.

* * *

**Well there we go, since this is just the prologue and not really the first chapter. Please excuse the shortness of it. I'll try and make the next one longer. Please review and tell me what you think. It would make me very happy. **

**Love, Dormant**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back people, miss me. You know, I only watched like thirteen episodes. So please don't yell at me if I get something wrong, just kindly point it out, though don't count on me fixing it. I only ever watched the episodes once, soo. I'll do this more in the future when hellsing is ended and then gets restarted and all the other stuff. Integra will most likely be dead so don't count on her being there. Though I love her to bits. I just can't do that right now. **

**Alucard: Am I in this chapter *Puppy dog eyes*  
**

**Me: *Sweat drops* Later on in it, yes.**

**Alucard: *Grins* You just couldn't resist the eyes**

**Me: I own nothing but Nelanie and whoever else you don't recognize until I say otherwise.**

**Alucard: You can't avoid it**

**Seras: I think she just did *Points to leaving form of Dormant***

**Me: *While swiftly walking away* Please enjoy the story**

* * *

I groaned, since when did my couch get so hard. I sat up and opened my eyes, "Where in the bloody hell am I?" I questioned quietly. I looked around the place I was currently. It seems I was in some sort of parking lot, but higher. My head was throbbing. Like I hit it to hard on the ground or something. I stood up slowly and I swayed slightly. Time to look around I guess.

* * *

Time skip, ten months

* * *

I guess I'm more settled. I met this guy, who got me a place to stay. His name is Dylan Price. He reminds me of the guy I was real close with back home. Though his name was Zachary Westman. They act similar and even look similar. I met him while I was wondering around; three days after my sudden appearance, cold and hungry, in the park by the parking lot. He was surprised by my age and him being only three years older than me, we kinda... Clicked, like instant best friends.

We were currently eating lunch at a café and laughing at a mishap one of his colleagues made during class. Science class to be exact. Instead of saying organisms, he said orgasms.

"And then Rick kinda well, lets just say he didn't say a word for three weeks." Dylan said, still chuckling. "And he's the supposed playboy of our school, but in all reality, he just hangs on the girls like a babe does their mother, not much if you ask me,"

"I'd say he just needs a little practice is all." I giggled at him

He just smiled and shook his head.

"So Dyl, I'm going to go, I have my shift soon and I need to get ready." I smiled.

"I'll walk you," He said standing, paying the bill and then walked with me out the door.

We laughed and joked about other things on the way. His soft green eyes dancing with mirth behind His thick lashes. His light brown hair just brushing his nose which was dusted with a light spray of freckles.

I loved to see him happy. I saw his as my best friend and older brother more then anything else.

As we were walking we saw his girlfriend, Elsa Rossman. She was jealous of me for a while, thinking I was going to steal Dylan from here. Till I told her That all I though of him as was a Best friend and older brother. She came to be like my older sister. I care deeply for the both of them.

"Elsa" I called, waving happily.

She turned, her light red hair and bright blue eyes contrasting perfectly together with her pale skin and freckled face. She looked younger then eighteen, she looked fifteen. My sixteenth birthday having past. Dylan being nineteen and Elsa eighteen, me sixteen. We made a cute family. My purple hair and turquise eyes going better together then what most people would think.

"Hey Nel, how are you, What'cha up to?" She asked. Shifting her bag to her other shoulder, holding onto Dylan's hand when we got close enough.

"Heading to work," I replied. smiling cheekily at my sister figure, These are two of the three people to accept me for me. The first will always be Zach.

She frowned, "I don't like you working at this time, you always work to real late. It's dangerous at night," She complained.

"And I always handle myself just fine," I grinned I only ever really see them twice every three months, and every time I see them, they fret over me.

"I know but still," She frowned, pouting at me.

"I love the night, If I could live forever, I'd be content to just sit under the stars and stare at the moon for all eternity," I grinned, giggling lightly.

Dylan shook his head, chuckling softly. "And I'd join ya," He said, stopping when we reached my one story house.

"Well see ya in three years or so," I joked lightly

"Yeah, if your not dead by then," Dylan replied

"See ya later alligator," I replied

"After a while crockodile," Came Elsa's reply

"Not to soon, big baboon," Dylan howled with laughter as I made a face at his comment.

"Bye guys," I said

"Bye," Came their unison reply.

I closed the door and went to my room to get ready, I showered, dressed ate and got my stuff and left.

I went to work, I tended to patients and cleaned some rooms. I decided to work as a nurse for now, then work my way up to being a doctor.

And lets just say my day went on being uneventful as usual. But right now, I really wanted to be at the shop, repairing something, anything. To make my day a little more eventful then patients puking their guts up, literally.

I looked at the clock. It read 12:45 pm. My shift has ended finally.

I clocked out, waved goodbye to a few fellow nurses and exited the building.

* * *

A man dressed in red, watched as the young woman dressed in a nurses outfit walked from the hospital. Her long purple hair in a high ponytail. Her bangs flopping over her eyes.

"I finally found you, my love," He murmured, before disappearing into the shadows of the night

* * *

**Well how was it, This has got to be my longest chapter yet. Please, leave a review. Let me know what you think. I'm also excepting fanart if anyone wants to make any. Rally I just want to see how well anyone can draw Nelanie, or Elsa or Dylan. If someone could draw Nelanie with Alucard I'd happily except.  
**

**Love**

***~Dormant~***


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOURS NOTE

**Hey guys I'm sorry for not updating in a while. But I'm planing on rewriting the story. I don't llike the way it's going. Integra will be in it. And Nelanie's name is going to be Mythriel so I hope you guys can forgive me. I really am sorry.**


End file.
